


A Daiyoukai Nibble

by Kail_Thander



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Basic KagxSess story, Blood and Violence, I have no idea what I'm doing, Mating, My First Fanfic, Possessive Behavior, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Trying to ignore instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kail_Thander/pseuds/Kail_Thander
Summary: Sesshomaru is having a hard time with his inner beast. Mating season is fast approaching and he feels the call more strongly than ever. To his disdain all his instincts point to selecting the Shikon no Tama, priestess Kagome. Will he give into his base desire? Tune in next week....Who am I kidding? Of course he does. Read more to find out how!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 52
Kudos: 443





	1. The Cold

Kagome heaved her backpack up higher and tried to pick up her pace. Inu Yasha seemed more ardent than usual in the pursuit of the youkai. It had been hours ago that she sensed jewel shards up ahead. The problem was whatever human or youkai that had them seemed focused on keeping the shards. The being had been eluding them somehow, which left Kagome mildly impressed. 

She sneezed again, and nearly stumbled into Shippou. He had darted in front of her eluding Rin, in their impromptu game of tag. A steadying hand came up and seized her arm before she fell. “Thanks.” She mumbled. She froze when she wasn’t immediately released, when she tried to go forward. Looking up she gasped when she saw the crimson eyes of the Daiyoukai. 

Alarm bells went off in Kagome’s mind as she tried to think of what had enraged Sesshomaru. Before she had a chance to speak however, he leaned even closer to her and put a hand to her forehead.

“Hn.”, he said as he inclined his head and dropped his hand from her, his eyes returning to their golden hue. He then turned away and spoke loudly, “We are stopping here for the night.”

Kagome had never seen Inu Yasha whip around so fast, his robes in a blur of red as he came barreling toward Sesshomaru. “Oi! What do you mean “WE” are stopping for the night?! That bastard that has the jewel is just up ahead! I can finally smell him!”

The hoshi put his staff in between the two demons and pressed it into Inu Yasha’s chest preventing the two from physical contact. “Ehem, I think perhaps Inu Yasha, that Lord Sesshomaru is right, it is getting dark and it looks like it might rain soon.” He put out his hand for emphasis looking towards the sky.

“Keh. Fine, Do what you want I’m still going on ahead.” He sprinted forward and out of sight.

Sango motioned to Kirara and the youkai transformed into her true form. Sango mounted the cat calling out to Inu Yasha, “Wait, we still don’t even know the type of Youkai it could be!”

Mirkou gave a look towards Kagome, but she waved her hand signaling to go ahead. He jumped on Kirara behind Sango right before the cat took to the sky, trying not to lose the half demons trail.

After the giant cat disappeared from Kagomes sight, she looked around the clearing only to notice Sesshomaru was gone. Giving a sigh, she dropped her backpack and started setting up camp. It was probably a blessing in disguise Sesshomaru had left so abruptly. Kagome wasn’t sure what had caught the demons ire, she just hoped that whatever had, led a good life up until this point.

It wasn’t unusual for Sesshomaru to disappear at night. Since he had joined her little group a few months ago. She knew however, he would stay close by even when she couldn’t see him no matter what he had to deal with. In that respect he was almost even more protective over the little pack than Inu Yasha was but, she couldn’t blame him. Looking at Rin walking towards A-Un she gave a smile.

The girl had been by her lords’ side for close to three years and had grown taller but had not lost her child like wonder, which made her an excellent companion for Shippou. Kagome had been shocked when Rin asked to be trained in the ways of being a priestess, the rest was history. Seemingly okay with his wards request Sesshomarus’ entourage blended in with the pack.

Rin started unbridling A-Un and that’s when the screeching began.

The saddle on A-Un’s back toppled to the ground and a loud crack could be heard. “You foolish girl! What have you done now?!” The green imp screamed.

Kagome felt her headache building as, Rin scrambled to check the contents in the saddle bags.

“Rin didn’t mean to, Lord Jaken!” The girl stated in panic putting her hand in the bag to assess the damage. A sharp breath drew from Rin’s lips as she pulled back her freely bleeding hand. The green kappa paled at seeing the blood and if possible screeched even louder. 

“You silly girl, how dare you damage yourself so carelessly!” He stamped his staff into the ground and Rin began to cry.

Kagome rushed over and examined the younger girls’ hand between her own. The cut was ragged but, superficial. 

“This is all your fault wench! If you would have been paying more attention this never would have occurred! Now what will our Lord think when he returns!” Jaken shouted his bulbous yellow eyes burning a hole into the side of Kagome’s face. 

Taking a deep calming breath and counting mentally to ten, Kagome opened her eyes and sought out Shippou who had just come back with an armful of sticks for the fire. 

“Shippou can you bring me my first aid kit from my backpack?”, she returned her attention back to Rin and placed a calming hand on the girls’ head.

“Its okay Rin, I can fix you right up in no time. The cut doesn’t appear that deep. It will be okay.” She said stroking the tears away from the child’s eyes.

Rin sniffed and turned her questioning chocolate brown eyes to the miko and gave a small gapped toothed smile. “Why will it take no time, Lady Kagome?”

Shippou new to the commotion hustled with the first aid kit and dropped it by Rin’s side inspecting the cut. Kagome smiled at the girl as she bandaged the wound, “It just means quickly from where I come from.” 

Rin lifted her hand inspecting the newly placed bandage. “Your village is most interesting to Rin, Rin wants to go with you next time Kagome-Sama”.

Shippou jumped up and latched onto Kagome’s robes. “No, you can’t go see her village! The well won’t let you and even if it did, she would take me first!”, Shippou proclaimed glaring at Rin.

Kagome turned her head to the side and sneezed again. She gently extracted Shippou from her front, with a sigh. She turned towards the children who were now bickering amongst themselves only furthering the pounding in her head.

Rin had pushed herself off her knees towering over the kit, “But Kagome is training me! Rin should be the first to see her village. Rin is very agile and could go down a well! ”

Jaken who seemingly felt left out pushed an accusatory finger towards Rin. “Child you will cease this babbling, how dare you think of abandoning our Lord!”

“Enough.” Sesshomarus methodical voice broke through the arguing, he narrowed his eyes at Jaken before dropping a large Elk from his bloodied claws on the ground. 

The Kappa threw himself on the grass near his lords’ feet but, before he had a chance to grovel was stepped on by a large booted foot.

Rin instantly brightened seeing him return but, was quickly admonished with a scowl directed at her. She slightly jerked away from him as did Shippou, she had never seen her lord looked so displeased at her before.

Kagome got up from her kneeling position and was preparing to get the fire going but, was stopped for a second time by Sesshomaru’s hand on her shoulder. 

Blue eyes locked with amber. “Sit.” His deep voice commanded, looking her up and down.

Stunned she allowed him to gently push her back down. This was odd…to say the least. Sesshomarou never seemed to pay any mind to her before. She had tried when their groups started to mingle to be accommodating. She prepared extra food, offered polite conversation which Rin was more than happy to accept. She even tried to befriend Jaken before the little toad demon made it abundantly clear he would never be interested in a human, much less a woman as a companion.

The killing perfection on the other hand seemed mostly indifferent to her. He accepted no food but, would occasionally indulge in a cup of tea. He hardly ever engaged in conversation however, he never rudely declined either. He patiently listened to her idle chatter and made non-committal noises. On very rare occasions he would tell her about the history of the western lands as they passed through, certain villages and the goods and services they would find on their travels.

Kagome studied him more as he gracefully picked up his fresh kill and he instructed Rin to set out the cooking supplies while Shippou brought over her sleeping bag. She sniffled and tried to hold back another sneeze. Something was different about the demon of the west, she just couldn’t place her finger on it. 

Watching him prepare the kill was new behavior as well. Once they typically made camp he would leave and come back in the morning apparently sated. She would tend and feed the rest of his camp. He never left her without gratitude though, she would be given a few coins every time they went to a village by Rin. After accepting the first pouch of coins from the young girl and questioning the origin, Rin had simply replied “Lord Sesshomaru sends his thanks!” and would quickly wander off in the village distracted by the merchant’s wares.

The thunder roared overhead, and the sound only worsened the priestess’s headache. Laying down in the sleeping bag she only meant to close her eyes for a moment but, quickly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru's point of view.

The appetizing aroma of roasted meat filled the air. The children settled with A-Un, eating in companionable silence. Jaken had skulked off to nurse his wounded ego. The campsite settled into a peaceful silence.

Sesshomaru had never felt so on edge. His fangs ached and he could feel his beast close to the surface just roiling beneath his skin begging to be let free. The daiyoukai would not be controlled by his baser instincts. He took a deep calming inhale only to be assaulted by the scent of the priestess.

He gnashed his fangs and turned his head to the side sharply, trying to control his urge to snarl at the air. He thought hunting would help, unfortunately he had only stumbled upon the elk. It seemed all the other youkai in the area sensed his yoki and knew to give him a wide berth in his homelands.

He slowly turned and glared at the miko, this was her doing. His thoughts wandered without his permission, _had this been what his great father had to deal with_? Sesshomaru was certain of one thing, he was not his father. He would be stronger, even if it was mating season.

He felt his temperature rise and resisted the urge to strip off his outer layer. His claws sank into the palm of his flesh and blood dripped onto the ground as he looked at the moon. He cursed silently and tried to plan out the death of his half-brother. He was also to blame for his current predicament.

Kagome had been ill before they took off in search of another shard of the Shikon no Tama. It was clear in her scent and yet, the hanyo either due to ignorance or stupidity pushed the group onward. It was hard for Sesshomaru to believe they shared blood. Due to Inu Yashas mixed heritage Sesshomaru had another theory as well; his half-brother lacked even the basic youkai instincts.

Inu Yasha seemed to care for the girl however, he didn’t court her. He fed his whole pack and offered his protection as a sentinel at night but, his instincts seemed to stop there. Kagome remained unscented, unpupped, and uncared for in basic numerous ways. It baffled the Lord of the West. Did the hanyo not think her worthy? The girl held a power that even Sesshomaru had to give acknowledgement to.

Kagome although clearly untrained held significant power. Her reiki rivalled his yoki. Her archery was improving daily and probably her most impressive trait was her stubbornness. Her will was almost indomitable, and Sesshomaru wondered what sort of village the girl was a product of. No other female in this era held such conviction. She was a curiosity to him, and he concluded that was why he was giving this human woman so much thought.

She continued dozing as he looked her over. She wore the most indecent clothing exposing smooth skin to lingering eyes. He was surprised due to the state of her dress to learn that she had the best education of the group and often went back to her village to continue her education. Rare in this era, even rarer for a woman to possess that knowledge. Ever the skeptic when he first joined the group, he had glanced through one of her books and had been more than surprised to see difficult mathematics and literature. 

The girl curled in on herself seeking the warmth that she had kicked off in the night. He scowled to himself and checked to see Rin and Shippou peacefully sleeping. A calling resonated within himself and he truly didn’t want to revert to his true form out of stubbornness for ignoring his instincts. He got up from the ground and walked over to the girl staring down at her. He lifted her blanket up and draped it over her form. He felt a warmth replace urgency in his chest, his beast sated by the action of covering up his intended. Protecting her.

Sesshomaru frowned to himself watching Kagome slumber. His inner beast had never demanded a female. Even during the previous mating seasons, he had survived not claiming any of his lovers. Why did he feel the urge to mate with this human woman no less?

He would have to settle this matter quickly. Sesshomaru was known for his control but, he felt it slipping like sand through his clawed fingertips. The girl had fallen asleep without eating and it took everything he had not to demand her wake and eat the feast he provided. He knew little about human illness, except for when Rin got sick. He reasoned the child slept enough when she was ill, perhaps that’s the reason the miko did. It was best to leave her be and since that moment he had been fighting with his beast all night.

He would have to seek out the answers tomorrow when the rest of her group arrived to watch over her. Yes, he would seek council. He let out a sigh as he dropped down on his knees near the miko defeated. Just being near her helped relax the tension in his shoulders, he felt peaceful.

A scent on the wind caused his head to look to the east, youkai blood. Fresh. He rose, he might let his beast out to play after all.


	3. The Rain will wash it away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru will not be pleased in the next chapter. Violence near the end of this chapter.

Kagome felt something cold and wet on her face. She shifted snuggling deeper into her sleeping bag. A few more raindrops fell from the sky and she begrudgingly opened her eyes. It was _early,_ the dim light of the morning sun greeted her. The kids were both still asleep next to the giant dragon who lazily flicked his tail back and forth.

She noted the campfire embers no longer burned; it had been extinguished sometime in the night. She started to rise and pack up camp for the day. At least she was feeling much better after resting. The silence of the clearing seemed amplified as she gently clanged the pots and pans together re-arranging them in her pack.

She started to feel the absence of all the other adults in her life keenly. _Where was everyone_? In the morning, the camp site was generally bustling with activity.

There were no signs her friends had made it back last night. She tried to shake off her worries and was glad Sango and Mirkou decided to follow Inu Yasha. As impatient as the half demon was, he was still her closest friend.

Kagome packed her bedding last and looked towards the sky. Ominous dark grey clouds were rolling in. The rain currently was just a light sprinkle, it would not stay that way for long judging by the horizon. She had delayed long enough hoping for Sesshomaru to show up.

She walked towards the kids and gently prodded them awake. Shippou groaned and clung tighter to Rin, only making her smile. She had better luck with the girl, as she awoke with a smile seeing her favorite priestess. Kagome prodded harder at Shippou.

“Quickly now, we need to travel a bit further today to find shelter from the storm.”, she reprimanded finally scooping up the fox kit.

Finally registering her words Shippou glanced up studying the young woman.

“No one has come back yet?”, he questioned his tail moving in light agitation.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders trying to act nonchalant in order not to scare the children. Sesshomaru at least since joining the group was there every morning without fail. She looked over to Rin to see the child did not seem to be concerned about the missing lord or for the toad demon.

Kagome put down the small boy and straightened her back. Thinking to herself she slung her bow over her shoulder and quickly counted how many arrows she had. _20_.

She fought the urge to panic. _This was fine. Everything would be fine. She was a strong powerful priestess traveling with two children. She had been practicing her archery. Kaede had even been pushing her lately, saying her training was nearly completed. Besides, they even had a dragon,_ She thought trying to lift her spirits.

Glancing at A-Un the beast lazily stretched and rolled on its side.

She didn’t need multiple adults or even two demons to deal with a little rain. A crackling in the distance could be heard as lightening touched down.

“Alright let’s get a move on.”, she said herding the children forward. A-Un grunted as it started to follow the little group out of the clearing.

Kagome let out a burst of her reiki trying to sense anyone up ahead. After a few moments of concentration, she felt nothing.

The light rain was starting to make the forest floor slick with mud. The trip seemed more foreboding than usual with the crack of thunder behind them. The further they traveled the darker it seemed to get, the clouds blotting out the light. The animals that inhabited the forest were all silent as they made their trek.

They had been traveling for about an hour, when a low piercing howl rang through the air. Kagome turned her head trying to make a note of where the sound had come from. She ran straight into Rin.

“Oh, I’m sorry Rin-Chan.”, she gently brushed the girl’s wet brown plastered bangs back off her forehead, only to see her eyes were filled with tears. The tender motion seemed to set Rin off.

She started sobbing violently and clung to Kagome’s soaked uniform. “Rin doesn’t like this anymore!”, the girl cried.

She stroked Rin’s back as the girl pressed her face harder into her stomach and started saying more things Kagome couldn’t comprehend through the large sobs.

The older priestess kneeled down into the mud and placed her hands on Rin’s shoulders trying to stop her trembling while saying, “Rin, Rin, Rin look at me.”

Rin finally opened her big brown eyes to look at Kagome.

“I won’t let anything happen to you.”, she shifted her bow on her shoulder. “I know that I may not be as strong as your Lord but, I promise I can take on a few wolves.”

Rin’s sobs started to lessen, and her shaking stopped as she considered her future mentor. Another howl pierced the air, this time much closer. Screaming, Rin pushed away from Kagome’s hold and started running.

Shippou wasted no time running after her, his tiny body agile and fast as he cut through the trees with ease.

Panicking at seeing both children take off, Kagome dropped her heavy bag and started to run. Time seemed to stretch on. She pumped her legs faster and felt the rain take on a cold bite against her skin.

* * *

Kagome stumbled and grabbed a low hanging branch from a nearby tree to stop her descent. She had lost sight of the children an hour ago.

“How could I lose them?!”, she screamed and felt herself tearing up. She bit the inside of her lip thinking. She had to do something. She stilled herself and focused on her training. She reached out searching for Shippou’s fox demon energy.

She felt his pulsing aura just up ahead. She gave a cry in relief.

Both the children seemed to be slowing down and she would probably reach them at the next clearing. She went rigid when she felt something foreign brush against her reiki and quickly recalled her energy back.

A hissing noise from the tree to her left made her look up. A strange creature with slitted violet eyes stared back at her. The creature was far larger than a wolf but had no fur and the skin was pulled tight around its lithe frame. It was hanging upside down with its jaw distended and rows of bone white teeth gleamed in the low light.

“Give meeeee the shardssssss”, the creature said in a garbled voice. Pale green saliva spilled from its mouth onto the ground burning everything in its wake.

“I am the priestess of the Shikon Jewel. I won’t be giving you anything other than a short death.”, she stated with much more bravery than she currently felt.

Kagome darted to the right just in time, the creature missed her by an inch. She fell but, tried to recover quickly from landing on her side. The mud was slippery and clung to her clothes impeding her. She reached for her bow and realized to late that her quiver had spilled.

The beast was upon her and she felt jagged teeth tear into her hip and stomach. In a panic she flailed her arms, her hands searching for any type of weapon. Finding a rock, she started delivering blows anywhere she could reach on its grotesque body.

Her screams were lost to the heavy downpour muffling the scuffle. The beast let go of her side only to try and lunge at her face. Her hands went up instinctively and the creature bit down. Kagome felt the rows of teeth acutely as the demon started thrashing.

She screamed and a light of pure reiki burst forward from her hands, flinging the monster away. She panted trying to turn over only to feel more warmth leak from her side. Flinching she put her head down on her arms trying to breathe.

She wasn’t sure how long she stayed hunched over for trying to catch her breath. She only knew that the horrifying wolf demon had stopped shrieking and the rain clouds parted letting the sun shine.

She tried to grit her teeth and push up with her arms. White hot fire raced up her left forearm as more blood rushed to the surface. She made it to her knees and finally stood swaying. She only managed to make it a few steps before she fell in a mix of mud and blood.

Everything went black.


	4. Just one Nibble couldn't hurt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome has been found and things are starting to heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Risky behavior towards the middle~

Warmth.

She felt warm and protected. She took a deep inhale through her nose. A spicy musky scent permeated the air and gentle talons were stroking her hair.

She smiled to herself thinking, _Inu Yasha found me._

She turned her face and felt the hand stop and detangle itself from the crown of her head. He then started stroking her cheek instead. She turned and kissed the palm of the hand opening her eyes, expecting to see the lovely color of amber.

Time stood still as she tried to process seeing the crimson eyes of the most powerful known demon in the West.

He was crouched over her, his hair creating a silver curtain making the moment even more intimate and private. His high cheek bones had ragged purple markings and his fangs were lightly peeking out of his lower lip giving him a pout. He was cradling her and had her upper half propped up in his lap giving her a perfect view of his naked chest.

She felt like she was going to pass out again. He was going to _kill_ her. Inu Yasha had little to no control over his inner demon but, she had been able to stop him because at least a very base part of Inu Yasha liked her. The Killing Perfection on the other hand had no such reason.

A deep rumbling noise started, and Kagome flinched and closed her eyes waiting for her imminent demise. She was praying it wouldn’t be by poison. She just wanted a quick death, surely, he could grant her that.

Another moment passed by and the rumbling became more aggressive and Kagome couldn’t help but clench her teeth together. She cracked one eye open slowly.

Sesshomaru looked at her with his head tilted to the side and an eyebrow raised. He blinked a few times, tilting his head each time.

Kagome kept her eyes open watching his every move. _He looks like a cute, confused puppy.,_ she thought.

He raised a hand and she flinched again. He made a disapproving noise and held her shoulders as he moved around her. She felt herself being pushed back against something soft.

He stood up and she heard him start to walk away. She opened her eyes to glean where he was headed only to discover he was completely nude.

She _was_ going to die after all. She felt her whole-body flush as she turned her head away from him. He was going to give her a heart attack. She had always thought that since he was related to his half brother his body might be comparable to Inu Yasha’s. She now knew there was no comparison.

She focused on trying to compose her breathing. Futilely she tried to **not** think about how the purple markings on his wrist were just one set. He had two more that she had spotted. One that wrapped around his back and stopped low on his collar bone and a matching set that dipped down on his hips.

_Dear God_. Maybe she had died in the clearing?

She sat up and took stock of herself. White pristine bandages adorned her arms and a similar set was around her naked waist. Her mind came to a screeching halt as she shrieked, “Why am _I_ naked?”

A dark chuckle was her only answer that seemed to echo around her. She looked around her surroundings for the first time. Where was she? Why had he taken her here to kill her?

The cave itself seemed massive. She had been near the entrance and a pile of pelts stacked high to her left. A fire was roaring in the center. His pristine outfit was spread out drying on a large flat rock. The bloodied scraps of her skirt and torn shirt were also spread to dry.

He returned from the back of the cave carrying a dead boar on a stick. She tried to shift to protect her modesty but felt a pang of pain near her hip. She was surprised it felt like a dull ache, she had thought she would be crippled for life.

The Kids! “Sesshomaru!”, she shrieked out his name. He nearly dropped the pig into the fire but, recovered it at the last second looking at her. “Are the kids okay?”, she asked feeling the edge of hysteria creep into her voice.

The demon seemed to consider her for a moment before nodding his head. She felt immediate relief.

“Where are they?”, she asked pressing him for more information.

A grunt was her only reply as he walked over to her and lightly picked her up. She squealed, “Put me down!”

He sat down and pulled her into his lap arranging them how he pleased. She felt like a rag doll and started to fight him to stand up. He growled and she felt his fangs give a sharp nibble to her neck.

“Ow!”, she reached soothing the abused flesh. “That hurts ya know!”

He pulled her hand away from her neck and gave a slow lick. A tingling sensation made a noise catch in her throat.

He started to purr and raised his hands up to start massaging her breasts. The sensations he was causing sent a steady pulse down to her core.

She yanked his hands down and tried to remember that this was _Sesshomaru_.

“Would you stop that!”, she screamed. He gave another low growl and started to nip at her neck again.

He put his hands on her hips this time and that is when she felt “it.” There was no blood left to pump into her bright red face she was sure of it. Sesshomaru was hard and he felt _big_.

He started licking her neck again and used his hands to roll her hips lightly. It all felt good. _Really good._

She felt a dull ache in her hip but, decided not to comment on it. _Was this wrong that Sesshomaru was touching her like this? He wasn’t in a good state of mind, she couldn’t blame this on him. Should she stop him? Did she want to stop him?_ Before she could make up her mind the demon stopped rutting against her and stilled them both.

She looked over her shoulder panting to see red eyes fixed on her now bleeding hip. He gently extracted himself from her.

“Lay back.”, his voice was in such a deep baritone that she almost thought she misheard him.

“You can talk?!”, she gave an exasperated cry of frustration.

“Hn.”, he pushed her back down and leaned over to her side taking the bandage off.

Kagome marveled at her side; it was almost healed! A few of the deeper puncture wounds were bleeding freely but, the rest already had pink shiny scar tissue forming.

“How long have I been out for?”, she asked confused.

He ignored her and got on his hands and knees bringing him closer to her hip.

“Answer me!”, Kagome felt even more enraged. He could talk this entire time?!

He started to lick her wounds and she scrunched her face up and to the side. It wasn’t painful per say but, it felt foreign. His tongue quickly coated her wounds in saliva that lightly burned but, it made her entire right side feel numb to the pain.

“Thank you.”, she said trying to stare only at his face.

He sat up with her blood smeared over his lips. He looked directly at her as he slowly licked his lips clean.

She couldn’t help her reaction; she clenched her thighs together. The demon gave her a half-lidded gaze, smirking at the effect he had on her.

A lightning strike must have been nearby as the cave was briefly illuminated with more light followed by a thunderous crash. The sound helped snap Kagome back.

_Had Sesshomaru been cursed? Had she been cursed? What had made him change to his full demon form? Why was he not a giant dog? Why did he seem so intent on touching her? Why did she let him?_ Her mind began to swim with all these questions at once.

Unbothered by his guest’s inner turmoil the demon sliced the flank of the boar and gathered the meat. He sat in front of Kagome again and took a large bite swallowing.

The priestess found herself mesmerized by the inu youkai again. She had never seen him eat before; she had assumed he ate bloody things that were still moving. He noticed her gaze and offered some of the meat to her.

She shook her head not feeling like eating when her head was still spinning with questions.

“You will not reject this one’s offering again.”, the red eyes flashed to amber briefly looking at her intently.

_Reject his offering?_ She had never rejected anything from him before had she?

“What do you mean? I’ve never rejected anything.”, she stated searching his face for any clue as to what he meant.

“Hn.”, he let out a purr in satisfaction at her answer and lifted his hand up again offering her the meat.

At least her answer seemed to please him. She decided to open her mouth and accept the chunk of meat from his hand. She didn’t want him to think she was rejecting him. Chewing she found the meat to be surprisingly flavorful.

The demon scooted closer to her and offered her another slice. She lifted her hand to accept, only to feel him move his head and give a sharp nip to the nape of her neck again. She stifled her need to jerk away. He wasn’t hurting her; it was more annoying than anything.

He moved his hand again and put the meat to her lips.

_Weird,_ but okay. She opened her mouth and again accepted the meat. As she chewed his purring increased, at least that’s what she hoped it was. She was going to take it as a good sign at least. If she could somehow make the demon lord happy maybe, she would make it home after all.

She ate until Sesshomaru seemed content. He then got up and started pulling the furs and laying them in a neat pile by the fire.

“Come.”, he beckoned with two fingers when he was done.

She got up and walked over to him and felt his arms snake around her waist careful of her wounds. He gave one odd bark like sound and nuzzled his face into her hair. He started to pull her down into the furs and arranged her in front of the fire.

This felt nice, his arms loosely draped around her and the fur underneath her.

“You aren’t cursed, are you?”, she questioned feeling him rub his face against her neck.

Another chuckle was her only reply.

She put her head down. Apparently if he did not feel like talking, he wasn’t going to.

He started purring again and it was getting harder to stay awake. She was warm by the fire and he started tracing invisible signs on her bare back giving her a wonderful massage.

Her vision started to fade to black but, this time she welcomed it with open arms as she placed her head down. Her last conscious thought was about how gentle the killing perfections hands were.


	5. Burn, Baby Burn!

An inferno woke Kagome up. She tried to sit up, but strong arms held tight to her. Her eyes tried to adjust to the low light the moon was providing from outside.

Why did she feel like she was burning up? The fire had died down long ago in the night.

She thought of the possibilities. _Did she have an infection? She appreciated Sesshomaru tending to her wounds but, perhaps him cleaning them with his saliva hadn’t been the best idea. Sesshomaru was able to release poison from his talons. Did that make him poisonous? Or would that be venomous?_ She couldn’t remember.

Strong arms squeezed her from behind making her back flush with his chest. Sesshomaru’s skin felt blazing. She grabbed the hands around her and made room for her to maneuver. She turned to face him.

She would always remember the look on his face.

Sesshomaru’s normally perfect hair was lightly tussled from sleep. His eyes were half closed, and she was able to see the magenta on his eye lids clearly. One of his cheeks was squished into the pelt below him. His markings didn’t seem as ragged as before, but she could tell they had not returned back to normal.

“Are you feeling hot?”, she asked in a whisper.

One amber eye opened as he answered, “It will pass. Go back to sleep.” He tightened his arms around her and rubbed his face into her hair.

Was he back? That didn’t sound like his beast. His eyes were his normal color.

_Was he smelling her hair?_

She pulled back to try and study his face again. He held her tighter refusing to let her move.

“What happened to you?”, she tried again to move.

She could feel him sigh against her neck as he released his hold on her. He moved to lay flat on his back and closed both eyes.

She could feel her anxiety spike. Should she ask him again? Would that make him mad? There was so much she did not know about her sporadic cuddle buddy.

He sniffed the air a few times and his eyes opened looking at her warily. He grabbed one of her arms and put her so she would lay on his chest. Her cheek felt his overheated flesh and then he started a deep rumble tickling her.

“You need to learn to behave or we may never leave this cave.”, his hand came up stroking the back of her neck.

The sensation of him massaging her neck felt lovely. She took in a breath steeling herself. He kept evading all her questions. She tried a different approach.

“How did you find me?” Kagome asked as she snuggled into his chest and latched an arm around his torso.

“This one had just returned from his own battle. A snake youkai sought to challenge me as you slumbered.”, he talked in a low voice she had to strain to hear.

“It took longer than expected, the snake had no honor and had brought many reinforcements.”, he hugged her a bit tighter as he continued.

“The rain masked your scent. This one only found you due to a large burst of your reiki.”, he lightly touched her injured arm and she thought she saw regret flash in his eyes.

“Oh.”, she said lamely. She had wanted him to talk to her all this time and now her brain could not come up with anything more eloquent.

He brushed a hand down her back, “The children were collected by Jaken and reunited with the rest of your pack.”

“They made it back then, good.”, she nodded. At least everyone turned out to be okay.

“Is that why you were in your full demon form? From the battle that took place earlier?”, she ventured her guess aloud.

She felt his hand hesitate before he continued to stroke her back.

An awkward silence was felt and the only thing she could focus on was how uncomfortable she was becoming.

Why didn’t he just answer her? Why was she still feeling this _hot_? Why didn’t he seem bothered by this heat? WHY?!

“I’m melting, I need to move.”, she made to get up feeling agitated. He released her. He stayed on his back and merely closed his eyes.

Deciding he had already seen everything she had to offer she stood and started walking towards the entrance of the cave. Hoping that outside there would be a breeze that would make her heated flesh tolerable again.

She stepped just outside of the cave. There was no breeze, but the previous rain made the air chilly which was most welcome. She enjoyed it for all of five seconds.

A vicious snarl coming from behind startled her. She immediately tensed and tried to look for the source. She was pushed to the ground forcefully; a hand grabbed her hair and snapped her neck to the side. A bite descended onto the tender flesh of her neck, she cried out in shock. A furious growl made her stop flailing.

She stayed completely still for several minutes until finally the growling stopped and harsh licks were delivered to the side of her neck. She tried to turn her head to look at him but, another sharp nip from his fang stopped her.

Her neck was going to be sore in the morning.

Suddenly she was airborne as the inu youkai picked her up and started walking back into the cave. He deposited her on the furs. She kept her head down but, was able to get a quick glimpse of him again.

He looked _wild_.

His silver hair was now in complete disarray, long jagged purple stripes only enhanced the look he was giving her with his deep red eyes.

He was breathing heavily in through his mouth, making his chest rise and fall rapidly. A sheen of sweat covered his whole body only making him glisten.

_Fuck_.

How did she wind up in these situations?

The demon plopped down next to her. She could almost feel the tension roll off his body, his yoki spread with his displeasure in the cave and it was almost suffocating.

She raised her head and was met with a low growl of warning. She whipped her head back down.

Kagome tried to stay still and not look at him concentrating on the frayed fabric of her arm bandage.

This went on for several minutes before the demon let out a large irate sounding sigh. She kept her head down not knowing what to do.

Sesshomaru thrust his head close to hers and nuzzled his cheek against the bridge of her nose.

She stayed frozen. What did he want her to do now?

He let out a loud huff. He placed his forehead to hers and rubbed his cheek along her own. He then bared his neck towards her.

She tentatively licked his neck and braced herself for the fallout. She wasn’t sure if he wanted her to bite, lick or nuzzle him. Or hell maybe he wanted her to throw him a parade. She had no clue.

Nothing the cold logical lord did made sense to her anymore.

A deep hum came from him. He pulled her down and caged her with his arms.

She felt exhausted from the emotional whip lash. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She tried to just fall into blissful unconsciousness. Sleep refused to take her. Her mind was racing with too much information.

He lost his shit when she stepped out of the cave. He was reprimanding her?, she hazarded a guess, with bites to her neck.

He was obviously not himself. He was acting kind of like a dog?

She needed to come up with a plan to make it out of the cave. She could not just walk out, that was obvious.

He was too strong and fast even without his enhanced abilities from his blood.

Perhaps she could trick him or tempt him?

Why couldn’t she be stuck with Inu Yasha when he was like this? She could trick him.

She blew back her bangs with a puff of air. Inu Yasha was going to be **livid** when she finally made it out of here.

She tried to put space between her and his brother. A pit in her stomach started to form and it had nothing to do with her injury.

She tried to shake the feeling off. She had no reason to feel guilty. Inu Yasha had made it clear a few months ago that they were simply not meant to be. It was a harsh truth. She still felt the sting hit near her heart.

It was a hard conversation sparked by the near completion of the jewel. She had started planning. She picked a college and brought more homework back to the feudal era.

Her place would be in the future.

After the jewel was complete, she simply wouldn’t be needed any more.

A warm taloned hand fell to her waist. She could hear light snoring behind her.

The priestess smiled despite herself. It was nice to feel wanted even if the demon lord didn’t mean it.

She snuggled back into his embrace and let herself pretend, even if it was only for one night.

She closed her eyes and this time sleep took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters may be posted one right after the other. Since they are kinda short.  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. A New Day

The birds chirping alerted the priestess that she had made it through the night. The coldness of the cave seemed to seep directly into her bones. She shivered and grabbed another fur from the large pile. At least she wasn’t on fire anymore. She held it up to her naked body and looked around.

No wonder she was cold. The fire had died and Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. She saw no evidence of where he might have gone but, his clothes were missing.

Damn, she didn’t even warrant a goodbye.

She got up and made her way over to her own clothes. She held up her shirt inspecting it. The early morning light shined through all the rips and tears of the fabric.

 _Lovely_.

She needed to wear _something_. She struggled to tear the fabric into even strips. The priestess then started to tie the long strips around her chest. She picked up her skirt and was pleased to find it in better shape. It had a small tear at the bottom and was more of an ugly olive color than green but, she would take it. As she slipped the material over her hip, she felt no pain.

Inspecting her injuries closer she noticed her wounds were completely healed. Only scars remained.

She walked around the whole cave for the first time. She discovered blood in the back of the cave. She surmised it was probably from the boar. The only other thing of interest was a large purple crescent moon was marked on the ceiling. She stretched trying to brush her finger tips on the mark. She made contact and studied the purple residue that had transferred onto her fingers.

She rubbed her fingers together. The texture felt like chalk.

She quickly lost interest in the marking and made her way over to the entrance debating.

She _should_ leave. She didn’t know when she would get another chance. The Killing Perfection was moody at best lately. He could change his mind and decide to kill her like his name sake suggested. After the events of last night, she didn’t think that was true anymore. He had ample opportunities.

She had no weapon to take with her either. She would have to rely on her miko powers.

Her lack of consistency with her powers stopped Kaede from calling her training complete. Kagome did fine in a calm environment. In the heat of battle that’s when things got dicey. The priestess either obliterated everything in her path or could barley get a fizzle of reiki to come to her fingertips. There was no in-between.

She also had no shoes, she wiggled her dirty toes.

This sucked.

She waited in the cave for another hour or, at least what felt like an hour.

She finally got up from her position on the floor. This was silly. She walked out of the cave.

She blinked at the now harsh light, trying to get her eyes to adjust. She felt a twinge of despair. None of this looked familiar.

Biting her lip, she worked over her options. She wasn’t any good at tracking. Maybe she could just keep walking until she found a path or road? She felt doubtful, another demon could attack her. An idea struck.

She flared her aura and searched with her powers looking for any demonic presence.

A familiar aura flared back at her. It was Sesshomaru!

She trotted carefully through the boulders and other foliage in her way.

The Lord of the West stood wearing his honeycombed attire with his chest plate and sword in place. His hair was slightly damp but, his expression appeared neutral and his markings seemed normal.

She slowed and stopped a few feet in front of him.

His golden eyes flicked over her form once and seemed disinterested.

“You will bathe before we depart.”, he inclined his head behind him and moved past her.

Embarrassment washed over her and she looked resolutely forward.

Fine. Whatever. She loved bathing. She wasn’t sure why his sudden dismissal of her put her in such a bad mood.

She went forward searching for the source of water he had indicated was close.

A plume of steam rose from the outcropping of rocks up ahead. A hot spring!

Her mood was immediately lifted. She ran the rest of the way and rushed to discard her scraps of clothing.

She slipped in and felt a part of her soul soothed by the hot water. She stayed with her eyes closed and just enjoyed the calm that washed over her.

Her brief reprieve over, she started to clean herself. Lacking shampoo and soap she raked her nails through her hair trying her best to look presentable.

She had stayed in far to long by the time she was done. She walked out her goal to retrieve her damaged clothing.

Not a trace of the scraps remained. In its place a beautiful kimono with a matching obi had been laid out. A pair of sandals rested gently on top of the fabric.

She pulled the kimono closer scrutinizing the silk fabric. Pristine white covered most of the top half before the fabric faded into lilac. The obi was a white and faded into light purple at the bottom.

She quickly put on her new outfit radiating happiness.

The journey back to the cave was made with ease.

Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree. She ran the rest of the way stopping in front of him.

“Thank you for the outfit Sesshomaru-Sama. I appreciate it!”, she gave a small bow to the demon.

His face remained unchanged and she wasn’t sure if he had even heard her speak.

He turned around and started walking away.

 _Jerk_.

This was the Sesshomaru she remembered. He probably only clothed her to avoid the disgrace of being seen traveling with her.

She followed behind him dejected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading~


	7. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Inu Yokai point of view~

Conflict.

He enjoyed physical conflict. Dominating in battle came naturally to an Inu Youkai. He had been raised at birth to thrive off the adrenaline. The Killing Perfection, the son of the Inu no Taisho who would bring back honor to his house. He heard that line often around his mother’s court and had committed it to memory at a young age.

A splash in the stream caught his attention. The raven-haired priestess took a drink from the crystal water with her hands. She looked bewitching in the kimono he picked out for her. He felt a new conflict that rose within him creating turmoil.

The woman wrenched emotions out of him left and right without even trying.

He completely lost control of his beast when he found her bloody on the forest floor. The wretched wolf youkai was lucky she had slain him. He brought her back to his cave to tend to her wounds.

That was his first mistake.

Her skin was soft, and he felt as if he was sullying the holy priestess tending to her wounds. For the first time in his life he felt unworthy.

He _failed_ to protect her. Salt was added to his wounded pride when he had realized later, she was only injured looking out for his ward.

He tried to curb most of his instincts in the cave. He owed her that much. She had earned his respect.

He had almost failed again when she was in his lap. Her wound distracted him long enough and by then he knew she need nourishment to heal. The clever woman accepted his offering. Everything was perfect until she had tried to leave.

He shook his head trying to dislodge the memory.

He knew deep down she would make a perfect mate for him. He was clearly attracted to the young woman. When he heard her give a breathy moan in the cave, he almost marked her. _Permanently_.

The Lord of the West didn’t consider her the perfect mate just for her beauty instead he recognized her intelligence.

While traveling with the group he always enjoyed her company for her quick wit and her astute observations. She would shine in his mother’s court where the other demons would expect her to fail. He would have no misgivings about giving her the title of Lady of the West, she would only bring honor to his house.

He would be better than his late father, he would be better for _her._

No. He refused Kagome for another reason entirely.

The best candidate he had come across in centuries, the only being that had ever stirred his inner beast was regrettably _human_.

If he ignored the tragedy that was his father’s life, he could almost accept her. He had surpassed his sire in strength, he had no rivals and he would eliminate any who opposed them. Besides, she was not weak like the hanyo’s mother. She was no Hime, she was the Shikon no Tama priestess.

Her mortality is what concerned him. If he allowed himself to indulge in this fantasy, he could see it play out. He would eventually give all of him self to her and he would be left with nothing when she passed. He would grieve for her until his death. He would suffer no disgrace. He would die in battle and that could take a very, very long time.

Rin had asked him once if he would remember her when she passed. It was the first time he was confronted with death. He had sought out a remedy for her affliction.

No one he had come across had seemed to find a cure for humanity.

No.

He would not take Kagome as his mate.

Blue eyes connected with his in hope. She rose and walked over to him.

“Thanks for the break, I’m ready when you are.”, she spoke in a soft tone.

He turned before she could catch any emotion on his face.

He smelled the bitter disappointment in her scent.

He walked resolutely forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters added tonight. Hope you enjoyed~


	8. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru's mom ships it~

Kagome had never seen a palace so grand in all of her life. Even the pictures in her history books didn’t do this place justice. They were approaching the wall and she saw guards posted. They stood perfectly still but, she could feel their eyes following them. She looked to the Inu Youkai and he paid them no mind.

She found out why when she saw the gate. Adorning each side of the gate were two monoliths. Twin purple crescent moons were carved out of stone and stood on either side of the gate, not unlike the one on the cave ceiling. The gate itself had a relief of a crescent moon at the top. Doors were opened and Kagome followed the Inu Youkai’s lead.

As she passed over the threshold, she felt all the different demons yoki’s at once. It staggered her for a moment. There were so many and looking around they were of all different ilk’s. She had expected to see other Inu Youkai but spotted none.

A naga demon stepped into their path and bowed deeply to them. Kagome bowed back and she could see the surprise on the snake demons face.

“Escort her to this one’s chambers.”, he nodded once to the scaled servant.

“Where are you going?”, Kagome blurted out. She cursed how desperate and high pitched her voice had come out.

He flicked silver strands over his shoulder. “This one has brought you here to seek council. No one will harm you within these walls.”, he stated his fact as his eyes scanned the room.

She felt the burst of his yoki as he flared it out and saw several of the nearby demons flinch.

“Right this way, my lady.”, the snake bowed low again to her and pointed to a long hall.

She was about to ask more questions, but she only saw the rigidness of Sesshomaru’s back as he walked the opposite way toward a garden.

She followed the snake youkai which she would later learn was named Umi.

Umi stopped right outside of the shoji doors and bowed again as she walked away.

Kagome grasped one of the doors and let herself inside, instantly curious as to what a man like Sesshomaru would have in a room.

She expected a bland militaristic room. She would have bet 1,000,000 yen on it. 

She would of lost every cent.

Part of his room was how she expected. A desk was neatly in the corner with an ornate pillow nearby. Scrolls were stacked precariously in a basket on the floor. He had a small painting kit stowed away on one corner of the desk.

A low desk for eating was also nearby with more green ornate pillows. His futon was laid out and was in pristine condition. Next to his futon however, was chaos.

A second much smaller futon laid ruffled and tossed next to his. Beautiful kimonos were strewn about the room all suspiciously Rin’s size. She padded over to the wall to see Rin’s crayon drawings had been posted, she had wondered what the girl did with them after she had given her and Shippou the crayons. She noticed another oddity peeking out of the smaller futon.

A white dogs head was hanging out. The plushie had seen better days and was thread bare near its ears. A purple and maroon magic marker had attacked the animals face giving it markings that matched the young girl’s savior.

She felt her heart melt.

She couldn’t help but like Sesshomaru a little more. She had wrongly assumed, and so did the rest of her friends that Sesshomaru wasn’t the best parental figure.

She sat at his desk and delicately picked up one of the scrolls from the basket. She opened the scroll eager to unravel more mysteries about the Lord of the West.

* * *

* * *

Sesshomaru clenched his fist underneath the table trying not to erupt. The cacophony of barking laughter continued.

His mother was clutching her side doubled over trying to catch her breath. He had never seen the lady of the house in such disarray.

Taking shallow breaths to try and recover some of the lost oxygen, his mother dabbed her eyes with the sleeve of her ornate kimono. Her claws lightly raked through her bangs as she straightened.

There eyes met over the table and he opened his mouth and she erupted in a fit of giggles. His mother turned away not able to face him.

He stood feeling humiliated. A hand reached out and grabbed his, tugging him down.

His mother whipped out a fan and put it in front of her lips. She took a deep breath, but he could hear the mirth coil through her words, “You will have to forgive me my son. I just never would have guessed a problem such as this would plague you.”, she spoke fanning herself lightly.

He resided to stay. He would not have come to her with this problem if he knew any other Inu Youkai. If anyone knew the answer to his plight, it would be her.

His mother regarded him while snapping the fan shut, a wrinkle in her brow marred her perfect features.

“You do realize what you ask is impossible? If your beast has chosen a mate, there will be no denying her.”, she reached for the kettle as she poured him tea.

“This one had denied her once all ready. I am no slave to my instincts.”, he accepted the tea with a raised chin.

She gave him a knowing smile, “My son mating season has just started, you will be in the thick of it within a week.”

“This one will manage.”, he frowned and finished his tea. This was a frivolous effort; his mother knew nothing of breaking the miko’s hold over him.

“Is there something wrong with your human intended?”, she cocked her head at him.

He looked at her icily the insult clearly written on his face, through clenched teeth he said, “Indeed, she is _human._ ”, he spat out the last word like an insult.

His mother started fanning herself rapidly. If he wasn’t her son, he wouldn’t have picked up the mannerism which meant she was plotting something.

“I see.”, she closed her fan and discarded it to her side. She reached for a quill and parchment and began writing. “Rumors state your intended is the Shikon no Tama, priestess?”, she phrased it as a question.

He knew his mother had surely already confirmed this fact. “Your point?”, his shoulders sagged. His mother always knew how to weary him.

She extended her arm holding the written parchment out. A servant came and bowed and took the paper quickly.

She pursed her lips at him squinting her eyes. “There are some legends of when two join in the mating ceremony, if they are true mates-“, she was cut off as he slammed his cup on the table.

He would not entertain such drabble.

She called after him, “This one will entertain your little mate before you go! Your mother hasn’t had this much excitement in years!”, her tinkling laughter echoed after him as he slammed the shoji doors shut behind him.

* * *

Treaties, declarations of war, threats and promises were all she found in the scrolls. Sesshomaru had every reason to be in a bad mood constantly.

The door opened and Umi spilled into the room. Her lower body slammed harshly on the tami mat and the girl hunched over in an extreme bow.

“Excuse me, my Lady.,” the snake huffed out of breath. “I was sent to collect you right away.”, the girl was clutching a piece of parchment in her hand.

“Oh.”, Kagome felt embarrassed, clutching one of Sesshomaru’s scrolls still in her hand. She quickly rolled the paper back up and placed it back with its companions.

“We must hurry!”, Umi urged Kagome to follow her out of the Shoji door she held open.

The priestess hurried after the snake trying to keep pace. Winding halls and ornate tapestries graced some of the doors. They stopped at a room and the servant slipped inside. Kagome followed. She felt the fresh power of wards seal the room.

Panicking she turned back toward the door getting ready to flee.

“Nicely done Umi. I was worried you would not catch her before my son brashly stole her away.”

Kagome turned to see who had spoken.

Sesshomaru’s mother was leaning against a door frame. Kagome noted how similar she looked to her son. Long beautiful silver hair cascaded down her back. It was pulled into two separated ponytails. A clip held back part of her bangs showcasing her clan marking. Besides the regal appearance of her robes, she could see some of Sesshomaru’s mannerism shining through. His mother sat down near a table and beckoned her with two fingers to join her.

She started pouring two tea cups confident Kagome would not refuse her.

Not knowing if she could decline the Lady of the Wests invitation for tea or why the demon wanted her company, she gathered the ends of her lilac robes as she sat down woodenly.

“Tell this one your secrets of the future.”, the female Inu Youkai stated as she passed her a full tea cup.

Freezing she looked around the room to try and stall. _How did Sesshomaru’s mom know she was from the future? Did he tell her? What did she want to know? Could she tell the demoness anything about the future without messing up the future? Inu Yasha did travel through time and that didn’t seem to mess anything up._

“What a quiet mate my son has chosen.”, the demon gave a smile, the priestess could see all her pristine white teeth.

Did she just say **Mate**?

“What do you mean he has chosen me for his mate?!”, she squeaked feeling her world tilting off kilter.

A wider smiled spread on her host’s face. “She does speak. Come little mate, share your secrets with me and I may share some of my sons with you.”

“What do you want to know?”, Kagome questioned, she noticed Umi leaning closer from her place by the door.

The demoness assaulted the future miko with a barrage of questions. She answered all of them. Topics ranged from fashion, world leaders, food and even an in-depth discussion of the usefulness of cars. The Lady never interrupted. After Kagome gave one answer the demoness seemed to have fifteen more questions.

The biggest revelation the miko shared with the Inu Youkai was the absence of demons in her society.

The current Lady of the West was in deep thought about that and was quiet for the first time in the two hours that had passed.

Seizing her opportunity Kagome leaned over the table. “What did you mean I was Sesshomaru’s chosen mate?”

His mom snatched the kettle pouring them another serving. “What do you know of Inu Youkai?”, she pressed her lips in a firm line scrutinizing her sons intended.

What did she know of _Inu Youkai_? His mom clearly saw Kagome’s bewildered face at the question. She saved the girl from answering and launched into an explanation. “We are a dying breed. I was not surprised that you said there were no Youkai in the future, we grow less by the day. Mostly due to our own wars.”

The lady sipped for her glass and continued, “We typically mate for life. We live for centuries so we are very particular about our future mates. Once we have found a match a “fever” can take over.”

His mother smiled at her knowingly.

“Inu Youkai can experience multiple mating seasons in their lifetime but, may never feel the urge to claim any of their lovers. If one’s inner beast does not accept them nothing will come of it.”

“Sesshomaru’s beast has accepted me?”, The priestess dumbly pointed to herself.

“It would appear that way. Don’t fret little mate, his beast wouldn’t have selected someone that he was incompatible with. Sesshomaru himself would have to harbor feelings for you before such a thing occurred, his beast is only part of him.”, the Lady explained.

_Sesshomaru had feelings? For her?_

Kagome tried not to fidget on the cushion and picked at her nails instead. “My Lady, I don’t think that’s possible. We are allies right now but, he has never given me any indication that he has…feelings for me.”, she stated going with the safer word.

“No?”, the Inu Youkai questioned reaching out. A clawed hand brushed the sleeve of Kagome’s robes.

The priestess from the future remained silent trying to process this new information.

The demoness rose from her seat. “Come, let’s take a walk around the garden.”

Kagome rose to follow, and the Lady linked her arm through her future daughter in-laws.

“Did you know there are certain legends of demons who revert into their true forms when they are trying to court someone?”, she continued speaking not pausing to let her answer. “Brutish men who become more primal when they can’t control their own beasts or men who try and deny their feelings.”

“This one will tell you how to handle them.”, Sesshoumaru’s mom brushed her hands across the back of Kagome’s bruised neck.

Kagome learned a lot during her tour of the garden.


	9. Talking

Kagome tossed and turned for the better part of an hour before giving up on sleep. Her mind was still reeling from the conversation she had with Sesshoumaru’s mom.

Learning about Inu Youkai mating instincts and Sesshomaru’s antics when he was a young pup had been fascinating. The information was a lot to take in, but she was stuck on something else.

The Lady of the West had personally escorted her to the room she would be staying in.

She was about to step into her room and was stopped hearing his mother whisper. “Could you love my son?”

Kagome’s answer surprised even her, “If he would give me the chance, I’m sure I would.”

The girl pulled at her raven locks and pressed her face back into her pillow. She reflected on her words and found them true.

Sesshomaru was kind and cared about her in his own way. He wasn’t brash and never declared things he didn’t mean. When he talked, she always found him to be interesting and insightful.

It also didn’t hurt that his body was flawless.

She had tried to push all those feelings right off a cliff. She didn’t want to be hurt again and she was positive back then that her chance with the DaiYoukai had been zero.

Should she try and pursue Sesshoumaru? 

The door to her room slid open silently and Sesshomaru stood in the entrance.

He looked disheveled. His bangs were clumped together and plastered to his forehead obscuring the purple moon. His eyes were flickering from gold to red and his markings were starting to get richer in color and looked to be slightly elongated. His mouth was pulled into a thin tight line.

She could see the way he tried to hide his desperation as he clutched the frame of the door.

In that second, she made up her mind.

She scooted to the side and patted the vacancy on the futon. “Come to bed.”, she tried to say casually.

She stretched her arms out, pretending to yawn. Her robe slid open and she moved her head to the side baring her neck to him.

He was at her side instantly and his arms were around her waist pulling her closer. He buried his head in her hair and she felt him graze a fang along her neck.

She couldn’t believe his mother’s advice was effective.

She tried to hold back a moan. He was being so gentle, and it felt much better than the harsh nips he would usually give her.

He started to leave hickeys on her skin traveling down to her clavicle. One hand moved from her hip and started to part her robe. Her sensitive flesh met the cool air.

It was a little _to_ effective.

She tried to create space between them but, he held fast to her hips. She grasped his face with her hands and nuzzled his cheek with hers and gently bit the tip of his ear.

“Ehn.”, he made a startled grunt and his eyes turned back to amber.

She was able to scoot back and she quickly made herself comfortable on the futon. He sat upright in his spot just watching her with a bewildered expression.

She gave her invitation once more by patting the spot next to her.

She knew he wouldn’t be able to resist, thanks to his mother.

The Inu Youkai laid next to her and gathered her into his arms.

She waited to see if he would make another move.

It was silent as the minutes ticked on. She turned to check on him.

He had fallen asleep.

* * *

* * *

His priestess was up to something. She was chatting with his mother in her private garden again.

After last night he had no doubt his mother had told the girl everything.

The little minx had invited him to join her in the bed. She looked ravishing and his instincts were screaming for her.

He felt himself harden at the memory. If this continued, she would not leave the western castle unclaimed.

He clenched his eyes shut and put his head back against the tree.

It was getting harder to deny himself. His mind and his instincts in sync yearned for Kagome. It would be near impossible if she started reciprocating his advances.

He ground his teeth together. He was losing sight as to why he shouldn’t claim the girl from the future.

An unbidden thought whispered a solution to him last night. He was biting the lovely woman’s neck when he saw her necklace. The jewel of four souls was almost complete.

If he could convince the priestess to wish for a longer lifespan his problems would vanish.

They could be tied together. Forever.

He was positive that she would fight him tooth and nail.

Perhaps he could persuade her?

He could mate her and show his devotion.

He could give her a child.

He would gift her anything she desired.

As long as she didn’t leave.

* * *

* * *

Kagome bade Sesshoumaru’s mother goodbye at mid-day. The Lady bowed back at Kagome and had gifted her a satchel of tea and made her promise to drink it with her son.

Kagome had promised.

The young priestess had no idea why the western lord had decided they needed to depart but, she made no fuss.

This meant she would have uninterrupted alone time with him.

“Sesshoumaru!”, she called out quickening her pace to walk beside the demon.

“Did you know that in my time, humans can fly long distances in metal tubes?”, she questioned knowing he would not have guessed it.

She started explaining marvels in her era that today would be thought impossible. She had chosen these topics because they had seemed to enrapture his mother. She was hoping for the same result with him.

The demon much like his mother started to ask questions. Kagome smirked to herself feeling clever.

After a brief back and forth she felt her confidence build to her moment.

“Your mother told me that your father insisted you learned to sword fight at a young age.”, she judged his face and saw no reaction.

“Do you like sword fighting?”, she asked. She held her breath to see if he would answer.

“To this one sword fighting is necessary. Liking it or not was never an option.”, he said as he lifted a long hanging branch from their path.

“You were not taught to fight in your era. Why?”, he tossed his question over his shoulder as he continued pushing away branches for her.

“It was not necessary. Where I live there is hardly any crime. Food is readily available for those who work. Comparatively my era is quite peaceful.”, she said watching where she walked.

“Why come back to this era then?”, he stopped walking and faced her.

She felt that this moment was important. She mulled over her answer.

“I belong here.”, she stated with strengthened conviction.

“How are you certain?”, he parried her statement, golden eyes watched her every move.

She stepped closer to him; her eyes never left his. “I am the priestess born with the Shikon no Tama inside me. Where else could I belong?”, she questioned. She was inches away from him.

He felt the change happening and couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t want to.

“With this one.”, he murmured as he closed the gap and kissed her.


	10. A bite and some tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content up ahead. All aboard the happy train.

His kiss was soft, and she felt herself melting into it.

She grabbed onto his chest and he started maneuvering them backwards. She could feel the rough bark of the tree on her back through her kimono.

He moved on from her lips and started kissing her neck.

“Wait. Are you sure this is what you want Sesshoumaru?”, she stopped him with trembling hands.

“Foolish woman. This one has never been so certain.”, he pushed her bangs back and was looking into her eyes.

“Is this what you want? Once I claim you there will be no going back. This is not like human marriage.”, he said with seriousness.

Kagome felt her heart thundering in her chest.

“I want kids.”, she tried to keep the blush off her face and stared back at him.

Sesshoumaru smiled and started kissing her again.

Between kisses he said, “Then we shall have them. As many as you want.”

“You don’t mind that they will be hanyo’s?”, she tried to get him to stop kissing her. This was important, she had to know.

“Any child we sire together will be perfect.”, he lightly brushed another kiss on her nose.

“Anything else?”, he looked at her with affection.

She swallowed and forced the words out echoing his mother’s question.

“Could you ever love me?”, she managed to say without choking.

She knew the short amount of time they had spent together could not equate to feelings of true love and devotion. She still knew so little about him. He couldn’t know that much about her.

The glimpse she had into his life had been exhilarating. The journey hadn’t been perfect but, she wanted more. He had already proved that he could provide for her but, she wanted it all. She already felt herself falling for him. She was hoping he was capable of the same.

A laugh shocked the priestess back and she stood stunned. She had never heard him laugh before and she felt the sting of humiliation acutely. She tried to turn her head but, the demons clawed hand forced her to meet his eyes.

“This one is amused. My priestess there is no one else that this one believes he could love.”, he pulled her to him.

Kagome felt the warmth of butterflies in her stomach. She hugged the Dai Youkai back fiercely. His armor bit into her skin. She moved in discomfort and he released her.

Sesshoumaru picked her up and held her to his chest mindful of his armor. “This is settled then.”, he stated. He summoned his cloud and they were off.

The priestess hung onto the demon, wondering where they were going this time.

* * *

* * *

Another cave greeted them, and he sat her down at the entrance. A purple moon symbol marked the cave on the outside.

“How many caves do you have marked in your territory?”, she asked as she headed inside.

“This one has lost track. You have now seen two of my favorites.”, Sesshoumaru said off handedly.

Kagome knew this cave was now her favorite.

An actual futon was near the campfire. Furs were piled sporadically around the cave. A desk set in on the far side of the wall and pillows were strewn about. Covered baskets and jars were also lurking around the mouth of the cave.

She sat on the futon and faced him expectantly.

He regarded her as red started to seep into his eyes. He shook his head and faced towards the entrance.

“This one shall return. Your needs will be met before I take mine.”, she felt her face heat at the remark as he left the cave.

The priestess moved to take out the satchel from her inner kimono. She looked around and was pleased to find a kettle and supplies to re-start the fire.

She hadn’t asked Sesshoumaru’s mother why it was important they both drank the tea together but, her advice hadn’t steered her wrong so far.

The tea was done, and she located the cups just in time for Sesshomaru’s return. She had expected him to have a carcass of some beast slung over his shoulder. Instead he returned with a basket.

He took out plates and she could smell the cooked fish and rice. He smiled at the surprise on her face and said nothing as he served them both.

She presented him with the tea and started digging in. He lightly sniffed the tea and made a face. She was swallowing a mouth full of fish and was going to ask him if something was wrong with it, when he downed it all in one go.

She picked up her tea and lightly sniffed it. It seemed fine to her. She drank from it and found she even enjoyed the after taste.

The priestess felt sated from the food and watched the demon eat.

She moved her hair to the side off her neck. She had thought she was feeling warm from the fire but, as the movement caught Sesshomaru’s attention she could see it was from something else altogether.

His golden eyes seemed to focus on the pulse point on her neck. His markings were just starting to show the signs of his insatiability, appearing more jagged at the ends.

Kagome leaned forward and started with a kiss to his cheek. She then nuzzled her nose into his hair and lightly licked the tip of his ear.

A low audible moan from the demon spurred her on. She started marking his neck as he had done to her the night before. The more attention she paid to him the hotter her own skin felt.

She lightly nipped his adam’s apple and was then pinned underneath the lord.

Sesshoumaru was panting hard above her. His clawed hands found hers intertwining them. He started kissing her lips desperately demanding entrance with his tongue. She felt his urgency like a drug coursing through her as she spread her legs and moaned into his mouth.

He shifted her hips upwards and held onto her as he started rutting against her. She was on fire. Everywhere he touched was soothed and she could feel her body craving his attention.

The loud shredding of fabric was felt as her obi was destroyed. The front of her robe now untethered as he placed his hands inside. She writhed as his mouth lost interest in her neck and started kissing down her body. His hands trailed down her breasts and teeth gently nipped the underside of one as his other hand squeezed her hip.

He forced her to spread more of herself to him. The act itself made her moan louder and she sat up to watch him. His golden eyes focused on her as he started licking up and down her clit. He became more aggressive and licked just inside her entrance. She bit her lip and started bucking her hips.

The demon pinned her down hard, she could feel the edges of his claws pierce into her skin as he became even more ravenous and started plunging his tongue inside. She started to call out his name as she thrashed her head from side to side. She couldn’t help it, he just felt so good.

She felt herself climbing higher and higher as he started using his fingers and his tongue at the same time. She tried to stop and close her legs due to the unfamiliar feeling.

He was having none of it. His hands went to her thighs and she felt him growl. “Mine.”, he snarled as his eyes bled red and the amber color was gone. His tongue was relentless and brought her over the edge.

She blinked lazily feeling satisfied, her limbs felt light. Everything was warm and fuzzy.

Sesshoumaru started ripping and discarding his own clothes.

His claws drug against her side, angry red lines following their wake. His fangs were lightly piercing her skin as he kissed up her body. A moan fell from her lips at the different sensations.

He kissed her again and aligned himself to her entrance. She could feel the tip of him throbbing against her.

He entered her in once swift thrust. She squeezed her eyes shut and clung to his shoulders. Her nails bit into his back as he started moving. Her discomfort must have been evident on her face. He lowered himself closer to her his chest brushing hers and started kissing her again. Slowly she felt the pain lessen.

His growls and snarls started to deepen and she could feel it when his abdomen clenched as he drove into her harder. Her mewls of pleasure only seemed to make him lose more control. She shifted her hips taking him deeper and saw white at the edge of her vision. She felt her walls clench onto him as she started cumming again.

He shouted her name as she felt him release inside her. A sharp bite to her neck and the feeling of blood spilling down her chest made her open her eyes.

She clung to his back and felt him force his energy into the mark. Fire consumed her and she reared her head back but, he refused to let go. His claws pinned her into place. Still he poured more of himself into her and it became to much. She was filled to the brim and had to let out this energy.

She screamed as she bit down on her mate, her teeth finding purchase in the junction of his neck and shoulder.

A deep rumble from him and he released her. He fell to her side and they both laid together in bliss.


	11. The Wrap Up

Kagome traced over the indentations that now permanently marked her skin on the side of her neck with her fingertips.

Her thoughts felt scattered. She wanted to know when they would rejoin the rest of her group. What would Rin think of her and Sesshoumaru? Did she now have some sort of duty as Sesshoumaru’s wife? What would her mother think when she found out?

Her mate grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart. She couldn’t help but smile at the gesture. She grabbed his hand and repeated the gesture turning to her side to look at him better.

She had never seen Sesshoumaru look so happy and relaxed. She wondered if his parents had different designations growing up, if the great demon lord would have been happier and more carefree.

“Tell this one your thoughts.”, he reached from her chest to brush a stray piece of her hair back into place.

“I was just thinking of how happy you look right now. I want you to look like this all the time.”, she said giving her hand a light squeeze on his chest.

He gave a smirk and responded, “If you intend to let this one have you every night, I would have no objections.”

She gently slapped his chest and withdrew her hand.

Sesshoumaru sat up and stared at his new mate. He clearly had something on his mind but, remained silent.

The fire crackled in the cave, the echo light. A rain had started again outside, and she could hear an owl somewhere in the distance.

She tried to focus on all these things and let him stare until he asked her for once.

Several more minutes passed.

She closed her eyes and tried to meditate.

She could feel the anticipation build by the moment. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Is there something you need?”, she asked him trying to keep her face neutral.

His silver brow furrowed, and she felt her stomach sink with dread.

Had he forgotten to tell her something important about them mating? Was he lamenting his choice of a mate?

“What is your favorite color?”, he asked studying her intently.

She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

She tried to keep the laughter out of her voice as she answered, “Blue, like the color of a robin’s egg.”

“What’s your favorite color?”, she countered, she had a good guess. She was betting it was red like his robes.

“Yellow, it doesn’t matter the shade.”, he said looking out towards the rain.

“Why yellow?”, she asked intrigued.

“It reminds this one of you and Rin. Happiness and excitement radiates from both of you.”, he explained as he reached out and stroked her leg.

She couldn’t help the grin on her face.

“What’s your favorite memory?”, she asked her mate.

They spent the night getting to know each other through whispered stories and secret confessions.

* * *

* * *

Kagome tried to be silent as she got up from the futon. She was pulled back into Sesshoumaru and he groaned into her neck.

“Mate, why do you wake so early?”, he questioned as she felt his hands pull her closer.

She let herself relax in his embrace. “Judging from the light outside, I would say we are waking rather late.”

“Hn.”, he responded, and she felt him nibble at her neck.

She pushed up and shoo’ed the demon with her hands. “None of that. I’m still sore from last night.”

He gave her a fanged smile.

He rose and started stretching his arms. She could still see the bite mark she had given him. It was perfectly healed, just a scar remained from their night together.

He started to walk out of the cave.

“Wait!”, she called after him.

He tilted his head indicating he was listening.

“You aren’t wearing any clothes!”, she squeaked out and tried to toss a fur across the cave to him. The brown pelt landed halfway between them.

“This one will manage. Besides, no one will try and claim this one now.”, he brushed his hand briefly over the mark and continued on his path.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. Demons were definitely different than humans.

She had no doubt he would return soon. She picked up his own pelt that he wore that was the sole survivor of his rampage last night and wrapped it around her.

She started the fire and found spices and teas in the jars in front of the cave.

She brewed up the tea and waited.

He returned dressed in his traditional robes. He carried packages with him along with two slain rabbits.

“It suits you.”, he said looking at the pelt she was wearing as he gave her one of the parcels he was carrying. He then started tending to the rabbits.

Kagome opened the package and pulled out another beautiful kimono.

“Thank you.”, she said as she stripped out of his pelt and put on the gift.

“You never need to thank this one.”, Sesshoumaru spoke while roasting the rabbits.

“Where will we journey today?”, she probed as she started to pick up their bedding.

“We will reunite with your companions and continue the search for the Shikon no Tama.”, he said.

“Our quest for the jewel doesn’t ever conflict with your duties?”, she questioned feeling curious. She had often wondered if that is why he disappeared previously at night.

“Your quest is now my duty, mate.”, He spoke with a finality.

She knew Sesshoumaru was strong but worried for him. They were close to the final confrontation with Naraku soon. She needed to be ready and sharp for the battle.

A hand eclipsed hers.

She looked into amber eyes and knew together they could do this.

They could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to end this story here. I am not good at endings or starting anything. I feel like I may rework the first chapter at a later date and Sesshoumaru's point of view in the second.
> 
> Maybe sometime in the future I will come back to this one and write a sequel.
> 
> For all of those that have read the work in its entirety, thank you so much!  
> This is my first fanfic and I'm really stoked. I appreciate everyone who took time to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
